Kasumi Toyama
"Now You'll Burn!" -pre-battle catchphrase "Time To Expose You To The Light!" -announcement before a finisher "I'm On Fire!!!" -personal catchphrase Kasumi Toyama '''(戸山香澄) is '''Kamen Rider Poppin.''' '''She controls the Fire Element. Personality Kasumi is a cheerful, friendly and easy-going but always acts before she thinks in battle, which results her getting scolded by Arisa. She is a complete slacker and mostly irresponsible, much to the annoyance of her younger sister Asuka. Despite this, Kasumi can be serious at times. While her friends view the other Kamen Rider Bandori teams as enemies, Kasumi believed them as their allies as they are also fighting Shadow Monsters, despite the fact they have their own reasons. Kasumi is mostly hot-blooded, getting angry when an enemy provokes her. This happened when Shadow Monster King Shin claimed that he killed her father and calling him weak and pathetic, causing Kasumi to unable to control her anger and going on a full rampage until Arisa calmed her down. Kasumi is very oblivious to Arisa's feelings for her, due to the latter being not honest with her feelings. She later realizes this after Arisa almost dies from Shadow Poison's deadly venom. Because of that, Kasumi became protective of Arisa and eventually leading to admit their feelings for each other in the season finale. Background Kasumi was only two years old when mother died giving birth to her younger sister Asuka and her father mysteriously disappeared, leaving the Toyama sisters raised by their grandparents. Sometime during her childhood, she found the Bandori Driver Belt the Bandori Cards, specifically the Poppin Party category, and heard the voice of father telling her 'to use it when the time comes'. Becoming Kamen Rider Poppin Upon starting her first-year of high school at Hanasakigawa Girls High School, the Shadow Monster, Shadow Dark attacks the school. Knowing that now is the time for her to save the world, Kasumi puts on the Bandori Driver Belt and used the Kamen Rider Poppin Party Card to transform into Kamen Rider Poppin and defeated Shadow Dark. Witnessing this moment are Sae Hanazoono, Rimi Ushigomi, Arisa Ichigaya and Saya Yamabuki, who all became Kasumi's allies. In Episodes 2-4, Kasumi encountered other Kamen Riders: Kamen Rider Afterglow (Ran Mitake), Kamen Rider Pastel (Aya Maruyama), Kamen Rider Roselia (Yukina Minato) and Kamen Rider Happy (Kokoro Tsurumaki). Though her friends despise them, Kasumi believes that they can be trusted and aided them whenever she can and eventually they help her in return. She also gained a rivalry against Kamen Rider Glitter, who is Rimi's older sister Yuri Ushigomi but is unaware until in Episode 30, Kasumi promised Rimi to save her sister. Searching For Her Missing Father "How dare you...how dare you call my dad a coward?!!!" Throughout the series, Kasumi began to search clues through newspaper articles regarding the disappearance of her father 14 years ago. She soon learns from a lie from Shadow King Shin, saying he killed her father and finds him weak and pathetic. An angered Kasumi transforms int Kamen Rider Poppin Dragon Mode and attempts to kill him but then goes on a fiery rampage. Arisa hugged her to calm her down, telling her that everything will be alright and convinces her that Shin is lying about her father's death. Cancelling her transformation, a tearful Kasumi says that she knew her father is still alive as she heard his voice 10 years ago. She soon learns that her father is being held prisoner at the Shadow Palace. Final Battle "I won't kill you Ushigome-Senpai because I promise your sister to take you home!" Encountering Yuri one final time, Kasumi tries to convince her that Rimi needs her and that she won't kill her in battle, however, the older Ushigome mocks her, saying that she (Kasumi) is being too soft and will kill her. As they fought, Kamen Rider Poppin, still not wanting to kill her, convinced her that she has a younger sister named Asuka and will do anything to protect her. After neutralizing her, Yuri thanked Kasumi for saving but the latter witnessed Yuri get shot in the back by Shadow King Shin, who ran away. A dying Yuri then asked Kasumi to take care of her sister and admits she is a great Kamen Rider. Her death caused an angered Kasumi to chase after him. '''Kasumi: '''Who are you? '''Kamen Rider Shuffle: '''Do not be afraid Kasumi-san. I am your successor, three years into the future...Kamen Rider Shuffle! Kasumi managed to catch up with Shadow King Shin, who revives the enemies she fought before, and telling her to hurry up as her father is on the verge of death before leaving. Kasumi attempts to transform but could not. She almost gets killed until a new Kamen Rider appears. Asking who she is, the Rider replies that she is Kamen Rider Shuffle from a future in three years. She then tells Kasumi to go the the palace while she can deal with the Shadow Monsters. Kasumi agrees and hopes that they will fight together sometime before going to the palace. "I will not give up! I came all this way to save dad! I will defeat you, even if it means die trying!" Kasumi arrives at the Shadow Palace. At the throne room, she finds her father, unconscious on a mantle but still alive. She then gets ambushed by Shadow King Shin, who beats her up and mocks that as she is human, she will die in darkness, just like her father. As the shadows slowly consume her, she hears the cries of not just her friends but also from Ran, Aya, Yukina and Kokoro, begging her to keep on fighting. Fighting off against the shadows, Kasumi transforms in Kamen Rider Poppin and tells the king that she will never give up and will defeat him even if it means risking her own life. During a tough battle, she is joined by Kamen Rider Afterglow, Kamen Rider Pastel, Kamen Rider Roselia and Kamen Rider Happy, much to her delight. Together, the five defeat Shadow King Shin, causing the palace to crumble. Kamen Rider Poppin carries her father in Kamen Rider Happy's Police Racer before returning to Earth. Kasumi and Asuka weeps over their father's body until he awakens from their tears. With that the Toyama sisters are happy to see their father again and are able to live peacefully. Kasumi placed her Bandori Driver Belt in a special box, hoping and wondering if she'll ever use it again until Earth calls for help.Category:Red Rider Category:Child Archetype Category:Protagonist Category:Elemental Rider